The Other Sibling
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruko Namikaze/Uzumaki comes to Konoha to meet her twin brother Naruto, but Naruko was raised by and is a proud member of Akatsuki. See what happens with the siblings. The rating is for just in case and ItaNaru. Itachi and Naruko.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

**This writing means Kurama is talking**

'thinking'

Naruko looks at Konoha and pushes her hair out of her face, "I should go now."

"**Don't forget you mission Kit,"** Kurama says.

'I know now where is he?'

"**On the Hokage Mountain, hurry before he leaves."**

'Ok.'

"Naruko," she turns around to see a raven haired man in an akatsuki cloak.

"Itachi, come to wish me good luck," Naruko says smiling at him.

"I would rather you not go but I know I can't get you to change your mind but," Itachi stops.

"But what?" Naruko walks closer to him till there are only a few inches between them.

"You should take off your akatsuki cloak before you go in," Itachi says and removes her jacket, then kisses her.

"**Kit, say good bye to him before I make you bit his tongue off," **Kurama says irritated.

'Ok, just give me a minute' "Itachi," Naruko pulls away, "if we continue then I won't leave today," she kisses him on the check and leaves for Konoha. She runs in a black shirt and ninja pants.

"All right now that I have lost them I can leave," Naruto says and stands up.

"Hi," Naruko says stopping in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks her.

"Well I am Naruko Namikaze, and you are," Naruko asks even though she knows who he is.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, have you always been in Konoha?"

"No I just came in and I was hoping I could find someone to show me around," Naruko says.

"Let's go, I will even take you out for the best ramen in the world," Naruto says and they leave.

"**Ha-ha, he doesn't even suspect you as a threat or know that you are his sister, this is hilarious Kit," **Kurama says laughing.

'Shut up or I will come in there and make you, and I am glad you see this as an amusement, I will see it as amusement when the other half of you is ripped from his body.'

"We are here, Ichiraku," Naruto says.

"Cool, but let's let the food be the tie breaker," Naruko says and they eat ramen and Naruko admits it is good.

"Hey dobe, I thought you said we were going to train together," a boy with black hair says coming in, "who is the girl?"

"Sasuke, this is Naruko and I was showing her around," Naruto says and they leave Ichiraku.

"Sorry, but I have to take the dobe," Sasuke says and they leave.

"Well that was useless, now I have to find him again, Kurama?" Naruko says.

"**We have more troubling matters right now, get ready for a fight."**

Naruko looks around then she is surrounded by Anbu agents, "come with us, you have been summoned by the hokage," one says and she obediently goes with them.

They walk into the hokage's office and Naruto is already there and they have her sit in a chair, then leave, "I want to know what you are doing in Konoha and why you were showing her around?!" the lady screams.

"I wanted to visit my family, but the only one left of my family in Konoha is my brother and he doesn't even know I exist!" Naruko says raising her voice as she talks.

"Wow," Naruto says.

"Who are you?" the 5th hokage asks.

"Naruko Namikaze," she says and sits down.

"What, that is the 4th last name, then you are…" She looks at Naruko shocked, "I don't believe this."

"Take some blood and use the proof from that," Naruko hold out her arm.

"Wait what is going on?!" Naruto asks trying to catch up.

"Naruto she is claiming…" Naruko cuts the hokage off.

"I am saying that I am your twin sister Naruto, I mean come on, our names are one letter off, and we look all most exactly alike," Naruko says and shows off her whiskers.

"What, I have a sister, granny Tsunade why didn't you tell me?!"

"She didn't know, when we were born I was kidnapped and now I am back, I want to be your family but I don't think that granny hokage wants us to be, so I guess I will just leave," Naruko gets up.

"Sit down," the hokage says.

"I would rather stand," Naruko says leaning agents Naruto's chair.

"Fine, come with me," Tsunade say.

"Fine what?" Naruko says following and Naruto follows too.

"If you want to stay in the village then you need to get your memories checked and I will take you blood."

"Awesome, thanks granny hokage," Naruko says. Tsunade takes out a needle and Naruko turns as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Um, is there any other way to get blood, like cutting my arm," Naruko say shaking, "I don't like needles."

**"The great Kit is scared of needle, ha-ha."**

**'**Yeah get a good laugh about it, and wail you're at it you can relive see O…'

**"Alright Kit, DON"T even bring that thing in here again!"**

"Just hold still and I will take some blood," Tsunade say, Naruko bites her lip and Tsunade almost hits her but Sasuke come in through the window.

"Dobe, I know that was a shadow clone, now let's go," Sasuke says, both Naruto and Naruko look at him.

"OK, I am getting tired of you pretty boy," Naruko walks up to the window pushes Sasuke out of it then closes the window. Everyone stares at her, "too far?"

"No," Naruto says and laughs, "nice job pushing the teme out the window sis," Naruto stares laughing.

Tsunade come out of nowhere and takes Naruko's blood, "done, now we will ask you a few questions, Naruto stay here," Tsunade leads Naruko into a new room, "sit down," Naruko does.

'Kurama, have you hid my memories like I asked?"

**"YES, I don't need you dyeing because they think you are a spy, good luck, and I will keep them out of anything important."**

"Naruko, this is Inoichi, he is going to look through your memories," Tsunade says.

"I should warn you first, I have some memory lapses so I forget things I did for a period of time," Naruko says and Kurama laughs again.

"Ok, well lie down and we will get started," Inoichi says and Tsunade puts Naruko to sleep.

Naruko looks around to see she is in Kurama's room in her head, "aw, now I can't watch," Naruko says and sits down in the water.

**"Well I am done, the will wake you up in a minute," **Kurama says and walks up to her. In Naruko's head Kurama doesn't live in a cage, she trust it enough to let him wander and he has betrayed her trust.

Naruko gets up and sits on Kurama, "thanks, why are you so soft," she says snuggling into his fur. Kurama rolls his eyes and cures up into a ball and they lay there until Naruko wakes up. Naruko opens her eyes to see Tsunade and Inoichi taking, "so did I pass?"

"Your awake, I have something to ask you," Inoichi say and sits in front of the coach.

"Ok, go ahead," Naruko says.

"Are you a jinchūriki for the nine tails?"

"Um, well," Naruko rubs the beck on her head, "I am half of it," she answers.

"So the picture of a fox wasn't my imagination," Inoichi say ten gets up to take to Tsunade, "she isn't a spy and has little to no memories of anything except for a large orange fox and Naruto."

"Thank you, you can leave now," Tsunade says and she walks over to Naruko.

"SO can I stay in the village?" Naruko asks.

"Under the watch of one ninja," Tsunade says, "I will take you to him." She leads her back to her office and they see Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

"Why did you push me out a window?" Sasuke asks Naruko irritated and has a bird nest in his hair.

"Well first," Naruko says trying not to laugh and failing at it, "there is a bird nest in your hair duck head, maybe the thought you are there mommy," Naruto and Naruko start laughing.

Sasuke takes the nest out of his hair and puts it on Tsunade's desk, "not funny."

"Ok, ok, I am sorry, Sasuke," Naruko says, "that was rude and childish of me."

"Naruto just take her home before a new fight starts," Tsunade says.

"So she is my sister," Naruto and Naruko hug, Sasuke looks at them shocked.

"Oh god now there is two of them," he says. The siblings leave for Naruto's apartment.

"This is my home, sorry it's messy, I don't get much company," Naruto says and Naruko is shocked looking at his room, the empty ramen bowls everywhere and his cloth too.

"This needs a woman's touch," Naruko says and makes two shadow clones, and they clean the whole apartment.

"Wow that was fast," Naruto say and looks at his now visible

"Well I have cleaned worst," Naruko says thinking about when she had to clean everyone's rooms in the akatsuki headquarters, and she remembers Hidan's room full of blood.

"Hey, so where did you live before coming to Konoha?" Naruto asks his sister.

"I lived in a lot of places," Naruko says, she did travel a lot with the akatsuki.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, what are we eating?"

"Ramen!" Naruto says cheerfully.

Naruko forces a smile, 'is that all he eats?' After dinner, "Naruto do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"My friends and I made it up, I named it 'do you like' all you have to do is say do you like, then ask the question, and if you like it you say why and if you don't you say why," Naruko explains.

**Flash back**

"Ok, Deidara I am going to make a game out of this because I am tired of being questioned all day!" Naruko says irritated at him.

"Alright, what do you have in mind, hm?"

"I call it, do you like," she pauses, "yeah."

"What are the rules," Hidan asks walking into the room.

"When it is your turn you ask, 'do you like,' then add what you want to say, and if you do says so and if you don't then you have to give a real reason why, not an answer like because I don't or I think it is stupid," Naruko says, "let's play."

"Wait, I want to get some more player, do they have to answer, hm?" Naruko nods, "hey Itachi, Sasori come in here and play Naruko's game," Deidara yells at them down the hall.

"What game?" the two walk in, Sasori is outside of his puppet.

"Just sit, and I will get the sake," Hidan says, gives everyone glasses and some sake.

"I will go first, hm. Naruko do you like art?"

"Yes," Naruko takes the shot of sake and puts her cup down.

"Now it's my turn, Sasori, do you like your art so much that you would want to kill your partner and turn him into your art," Naruko asks and Hidan give her a refill.

"Yes, I do, Hidan are you really stupid enough to give a minor alcohol and get a jinchūriki drunk?"

"I am not stupid and it will be fine," everyone is drinking now.

"Sasori you didn't ask right, you have to say do you like, in the front of the question," Naruko corrects him, "Hidan's turn."

Tobi comes in, "why is everyone drinking," Tobi gasps, "Naruko is a bad girl for drinking," he scolds her.

"It's Hidan's fault for giving it to me," Naruko says.

"Hidan is a bad boy too," Tobi says.

"Shut up, now Itachi," Hidan says, right now everyone is drunk, "do you like Naruko?"

"Ha-ha, there is no way Itachi likes her, hm," Deidara says

Itachi looks at him then gets up and pushes her to the ground and holds her wrist above her head and kisses her on the lips for a minute and she kisses back, "answer your question," Itachi says. He pulls her up and pulls her out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" Tobi asks.

"Somewhere else, keep playing without us," Naruko says and they go into her room. They take off their jackets and Itachi gets on top of her on her large white bed and they kiss. The warmth off his lips on hers made both of them lose control.

**"OH GOD KIT!" **Kurama screams and she appears in his room in her head.

"What do you want Kurama, me and Itachi where," Naruko is stopped when Kurama pushes her underwater, and when she come up she is wide eyed and screams, "what did you do that for?!"

**"You were drunk and if I hadn't done that then this talk would have gone anywhere; also your body is on autopilot."**

"What happened, my head hurts like heck," Naruko holds her head.

**"Like I said you got drunk, but that isn't what this is about, do you remember what I told you a few years ago?"**

"Yes, don't trust anyone except for you, why?" Naruko looks at the fox.

**"Just remember that," **Kurama says and she appears back in her room. She is naked and laying on a naked Itachi.

"Crude," she says and goes to sleep.

**End of flash back**

"Ok I will go first, Naruto do you like a girl?"

"Yes, I love Sakura – chan," Naruto says, "do like a boy?" he asks smiling.

"Yes I love a boy," Naruko says not saying his name, "Do you like this village?"

"Well yes and no, I love my village but the villagers are horrible to me," Naruto says, "Do you like the village you were raised in?"

"Well, I guess, everyone was really nice, but I wanted to be with my brother," Naruko says. "Do you like, um," Naruko thinks, "a boy?"

"NO, why did you ask that!" Naruto screams.

"I ran out of ideas," Naruko says laughing on the floor. "I am sorry."

"Do you like a girl?!"

"Nope," Naruko says calmly after her laughing fit. "Do you like being a ninja?"

"Of course! Do you like anyone in the village?"

"Yes," Naruko answers, "Let's do one more round then go to sleep, do you like ramen," Naruko asks sarcastically.

"Yes, I love ramen! Do you like living here?" Naruto asks.

"So far yes I do, do you like me?" Naruko asks.

"What?"

"As a sister, I mean," she quickly adds.

"Yeah, you will be an awesome sister, and I will be an awesome brother," Naruto says and they get ready for bed. Naruto give Naruko some of his pajamas and his extra sleeping hat, and they go to sleep, Naruto on the bed and Naruko on the floor on a comforter.

**"Don't forget the mission,"** Kurama says.

'I know,' Naruko thinks.

**Review and tell me what you think. I love reading the comments and I don't care if it is from a guest or not. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Thank you for the reviews people, :)**

**quick note Kyuubi is Naruto's and Kurama is Naruko's**

**"Kyuubi or Kurama is talking."**

'thinking'

Naruko looks out at Konoha when she wakes up, 'I wonder what it would have been like living here?'

**"Like a living hell,"** Kurama says.

"Morning sis," Naruto says and walks out with her.

"Morning, did you sleep ok, I told you you can sleep on the bed and I would sleep on the floor."

"I like sleeping on the floor," Naruko says.

The two eat breakfast and Naruto leaves for a mission with his team, and Naruko goes with him. "Naruto who is she?" Kakashi asks.

"Dobe's sister," Sasuke says irritated.

"Naruko Uzumaki," she says, she decided to change her last name to match Naruto's since they are blood related.

"Is she coming with us?" Sakura asks.

"No I am just walking with him, see ya bro," Naruko says and leaves.

"By sis," Naruto says.

'Uzumaki has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'

"**Just don't get cocky, just because I can help you doesn't mean that Naruto's Kyuubi can't help him."**

'Does he know that you are in me?! That would make this harder if he warns Naruto about us,' Naruko thinks.

**"He knows that you are a jinchūriki but he doesn't know about our plane, but let's keep this fast, I don't like being here."**

'I know what you mean; I get a bad feeling being here without Naruto, or another person.'

"**And what am I then?!"**

'A fox that lives in my head, that can't walk by me without drawing to much attention.'

Naruko waits in Naruto's apartment.

"So Naruto, I didn't know you had a sister," Sakura says.

"Yeah, we are twins, she was raised somewhere else so I am glade to meet her," Naruto says.

**"Hey brat," Kyuubi says.**

'What do you want you stupid fox,' Naruto asks him. He looks around to see he is in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

**"I thought I should tell you how you sister is a jinchūriki like you brat, be grateful I am telling you this."**

"What, why should I be grateful to you for telling me that, do you think she knows I am a jinchūriki too?"

**"Yeah," **Kyuubi says, **"but that isn't the problem, just watch your back."** Naruto goes back to reality and he is on top of Sasuke.

"What the?" Naruto jumps off of him.

"Watch where you are going dobe," Sasuke says.

They complete the mission to find a cat and go back to Konoha and Naruto goes straight home to see Naruko, "hey sis I am back."

"Yo," she says and jumps down from the ceiling, "how was the mission?"

"We finished it," Naruto says, "hey um, do you?" Naruto can't finish his question because Sasuke appears in the window.

"Dobe did you forget that we have training after the mission," Sasuke looks at Naruko, "hello dobe 2."

"Hi Sasgay," Naruko says.

"I thought you said you would stop using childish names," Sasuke says looking at her.

"No I said I apologized, and did you relies your name says your gay and you're on the bottom Sas – UKE," Naruko says.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke says t Naruko.

"Teme," she says back.

"Hurry up dobe," Sasuke says and Naruko pushes him out the window and closes it.

"I think it just became more peaceful here," Naruko says and Naruto laughs.

"Sorry," Naruto is about to leave then Sasuke reappears in the window.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Sasuke says irritated.

"OK," she closes the window this time, "what I didn't push him this time," Naruto leaves with Sasuke before anymore conflict breaks out.

**Flash back**

Naruko watches as the Bijuu is sucked out of the four tailed jinchūriki, "oh my god," she runs to her room and locks the door, "they are going to kill me."

Knock, "Naruko, unlock the door," Pain says.

She unlocks it, "what Uncle C?"

"Did, you leave your room before I told you to?" Pain looks at her and can see she is scared.

"Yes I did, are you going to kill me like you did to that jinchūriki?" Naruko asks not looking at him in the face.

"No, you are a member of this organization and we aren't going to kill you and besides there is another nine tailed jinchūriki that we can use instead of you," Pain says. Naruko was raised by akatsuki and she sees Pain as he dad but calls him her uncle instead.

She looks up happy, "I am happy I won't be killed by Uncle C and everyone else, but who is going to be killed in my place?"

**End**

'If I want to stay in akatsuki then I have to give them Naruto, but should I give them my big brother, or should I try to save him?'

**"You are second guessing yourself that is bad, what's wrong Kit?" **Kurama asks.

'I don't know what to do, Naruto really cares about me but akatsuki is my family, why is this so hard? It was supposed to be a simple get him to come with me then akatsuki has there nine tails and it would be over and do with but now. Kurama, what should I do?'

**"Don't ask me I am just the fox that lives in your head," **Kurama says sarcastically.

'I am being serious you stupid fox, I don't know what I should do! I want to stay with akatsuki but I also want to stay with my brother, why is it so hard!' Naruko screams in her head and falls on Naruto's bed.

**"Calm down Kit, clear your mind, and think, you will figure out what to do."**

'What does that mean, hey Kurama?!' Naruko knows that Kurama is done talking to her, 'god I hate this.'

Naruto comes home and sees Naruko asleep in his bed; Naruto puts a blanket on her and sleeps on the comforter on the floor. Naruko wakes up the next day with the blanket on, "morning sis," Naruto says in the kitchen. Naruko walks in and he hands her a cup of ramen.

'Is this all he really eats, I can eat it for a few days straight but has he been eating nothing but ramen for most of his life?' "Morning bro, you should have woken me up when you came back," Naruko says and sits down.

"Yeah, I will as soon as I figure out what will happen when I wake you up," Naruto says not wanting to get attacked by his half wake sister. Naruko laughs, "Naruko, do you have you headband?"

"I don't have a headband," Naruko says, she never thought that getting one would be useful.

"Then take this," Naruto hands her a necklace with a Konoha symbol as the pendent.

"Thank you Naruto," she puts it on, "you didn't have to get this for me."

"Well since you are staying in Konoha, you need to wear the symbol until granny Tsunade gets you a headband," Naruto says.

"Ok," she says, "also, all you need to say was 'I want you to wear it."

"Well that sounded better in my head," Naruto says.

"Dobe come on, Usuratonkachi don't even try it today," Sasuke says in the window.

"Why do you always come over here?" Naruko asks.

"I have to watch the Dobe, according to Kakashi," Sasuke says.

"Ok, and good bye," the window closes.

"Naruko, how did you do it that time?" Naruto looked at the window.

"I threw a kunai," she says and he finds it, and the way it was lodged in the window it can't be opened unless you take the kunai out.

Sasuke looks in un-amused and Naruto takes the kunai out, "you are such a Usuratonkachi," Sasuke says.

"Coming from the gay teme, that really hurts," Naruko puts her hand over her heart like he hit her there. Sasuke throws a kunai at her, "ah, watch it, if I hadn't dodged then I would have lost my head," Naruko says irritated.

"Then we would be that much closer to world peace," Sasuke says.

"That's it Uchiha," Naruko gets up and pushes him up the window by pinning the back of his shirt to the other building, "now stay," she closes the window, "and that dear brother is how you get rid of a Uchiha."

Naruto laughs and leave, "see ya sis," he goes to were Sasuke is, "Sasuke stop squirming or," rip, Sasuke gets on the roof of the building and has a large tear in the collar of his shirt, "never mind." The two leave.

Naruko is laughing in the apartment, "that is Itachi's brother alright," Naruko remember doing the same trick to Itachi as a prank, everyone thought it was funny until Itachi walked into the kitchen with his sharingan on asking who did it and Naruko has to lock her door and hid in the closet for an hour before he calmed down. Though she probably shouldn't have done it to all of his clothes and his cloak.

**"Why are you laughing?" **Kurama asks.

'Look who is alive, what was that about yesterday, just ignoring me all day and now you expect to talk?!' She thinks irritated.

**"Well I was asleep, so good night,"** Kurama goes to sleep.

'Dumb fox.'

**"I heard that!"**

'You were supposed to,' Naruko thinks, 'now I need to make a decision before anything else happens.'

Tsunade looks at Inoichi, "so see does remember something, what is it?" Tsunade asks.

"She remembers seeing the nine tailed fox."

"What, but Naruto has the thing sealed in him how would she know what it looks like?!" Tsunade asks.

"There is something else, a black area and a red cloud."

"She knows about the akatsuki; don't tell me that she is a member!" Tsunade looks at him furious, she has been living with Naruto for a few days now, "and the blood test did come back positive, she is Naruto's sister, now what?!"

"I never said she is a member, I just said she has seen them there is another reason she know those images."

"And that would be?!"

"She is the nine tail jinchūriki too and the akatsuki tried to capture her," Inoichi says.

"Thank you for telling, leave," Tsunade sits in her office alone and thinks about her next move.

**Review and tell me what you think, I read the guest's review and I hope this clears things up a little. I also read the new review, one sorry i am trying to get him back in character and two there will be some next chapter, ; ) and Tsunade isn't going to be happy about it.**

**I love reading reviews from anyone so don't be shy. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Thanks for the reviews people, keep them coming.**

**"Kurama or Kyuubi talking"**

Kyuubi is Naruto's and Kurama is Naruko's

'thinking'

Naruto and Naruko are walking home from the store, "we got a lot, isn't it too much?" Naruko asks.

"No way, we can both eat a lot," Naruto say, and then it starts raining hard. The two take shelter, "and we were almost home too," Naruto puts his jacket over Naruko and she puts part of it over him.

"Start running on three, one two three," the two make a dash but Naruko stops when she sees Sasuke standing alone waiting for the storm to stop.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks looking at Naruko standing in the rain.

"Meet me home I need to get something," Naruko runs into a store and Naruto goes home. She buys a two person umbrella and walks to where Sasuke is, "hey teme, need some help?"

"What, leave me alone, I can wait till it stops raining," Sasuke says.

Naruko sighs heavily and stands by him so the umbrella is over him too, "stop being stubborn Sasuke and let me walk you home, unless you are waiting for a fan girl to kidnap you after you show them where you live." Sasuke takes the umbrella and they walk together.

"Why are you so persistent Usuratonkachi," Sasuke asks.

"Because that is my nature, never give up once I set my mind to something, like pushing you out any window I can find," Naruko says joking.

"That isn't funny you know," Sasuke says.

"Well it is the only way I can get you to leave Naruto and I alone," Naruko says, "and can you for once, when you come to get Naruto, read between the lines or look before you enter."

"I will if you stop…"

"Pushing you out windows I get it and closing the window on you," Naruko says finishing his sentence.

"Yeah and stop calling me teme, that's Naruto's thing," Sasuke says.

"Well stop calling me Usua… Whatever that word is," Naruko says still trying to pronouns it.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke says, "and no."

"Then no I will not stop calling you teme," Naruko says, "You know that you have a thousand fan girls here right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Sasuke asks.

"Well my fan boys are worst," Naruko says.

"Ok, try me, the fan girls always scream at me and stalk me when I do anything."

"My fan boys stole my cloth, bras and all, and I hand to buy new clothe because I wasn't going to touch them after seeing what they did to them," Naruko says them shutters at the thought.

They stand in front of Sasuke's house, "this is my house," Sasuke says.

He walks away, "hey tem I mean Sasuke," he turns around, "sometime things aren't as they seem, and if you keep looking for revenge you won't be you anymore, you'll become something inhuman," Naruko says then runs home. Leaving Sasuke thinking.

"What took you so long?!" Naruto questions Naruko as she walks in holding the umbrella.

"An orange umbrella for the house," Naruko says and puts it down by the door, the two eat and sleep together in the bed.

Naruko looks around and realizes she is in Kurama's room, "what's wrong Kurama?" Naruko walks into the room but instead of seeing a large orange red fox she sees a cage.

**"What is it brat, wait you the other brat,"** Kyuubi says looking at Naruko**.**

She backs away from the cage, 'the second nine tails, or the other half of the fox,' "Why am I here?!"

**"How should I know why you are in the brat's head."**

"Wait if I am in Naruto's head then he is in mine, oh god no," she runs down the hall and opens the first door she sees and she sees Naruto being attacked by Kurama.

"How did you get out of your cage you stupide fox," Naruto asks and throws a rasengan.

**"I am not going to let you ruin my plane," **Kurama says and smacks him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Kurama stop," she runs over to Naruto and hold his head in her lap, "if you want hurt him them you will have to get through me first. Kurama walks away from the two Uzumakis and Naruko wakes up holding Naruto's hand. 'A dream, it was only a dream,' she tries to convince herself but she knows that it wasn't.

"Morning Naruko, is something wrong?" Naruto look at her as she stares off into space.

Naruko snaps back to reality, "No I am fine."

"Dobe, Usuratonkachi, get up and hurry up so the dobe and I can leave," Sasuke says sitting in the window above them.

Naruko screams and punches him, "sorry, sorry, it was a reflex," she says as Sasuke sits back on the window seal.

"What kind of fan boys chase you?!" Sasuke asks.

"Weird ones," Naruko says.

"I don't want to know," Naruto says and gets out of bed, heading for the kitchen to make ramen for Naruko and himself.

"Come in before you "fall again" she say the last two words with air quotes, and Sasuke goes inside. Naruko goes into the bathroom and changes; Naruto is already dressed when they eat. They eat and Naruto goes on his mission.

When he comes back he is a little bet up, "Naruto what happened," Naruko asks.

"I did nothing wrong but Sasuke showed be up," Naruto says pouting then springs back to his happy self, "Naruko, I am going to teach you my favorite past time, pranks!"

"Pranks and I assume you are going to give me a demonstration. So I can learn from the master," Naruko says and they are both smiling mischievously. Naruko transform into Naruto so she doesn't get kicked out of Konoha if they get in trouble and they leave for Hokage Mountain with buckets of paint.

"Look at this," Naruto painted poop on the fourth, nose hairs, and his symbol.

"Check this out," Naruko says and she painted 'old man' across the third's forehead, girl eye lashes , and made it look like he was having a nose bleed.

"NARUTO!" They hear Tsunade scream.

"Crud," Naruto says.

"Drop the paint and run," Naruko says.

"Why, oh I get it now," Naruto says and they throw the paint and Naruko's bucket lands on Tsunade and Naruto lands everywhere and hit Tsunade before Naruko's.

"Wait just a minute you two," Tsunade appears behind them and grabs the back of their jackets, "change back." Naruko undoes her transformation jutsu and Tsunade grabs her shirt.

Naruko remember how she was punished for doing something like this in akatsuki and she will never look at Kisami the same because of it, "we are in so much trouble," Naruko says.

"Clean all of this up," Tsunade says.

"OK, just let go!" Naruto says and Tsunade leaves, "maybe we shouldn't have thrown the paint at her," Naruto says laughing. "Come on sis, lighten up," he smacks he back and she snaps back to reality.

"Yeah, let's just finish quickly so we can have some more fun," Naruko says and they quickly clean the mountain and as a joke of her own Naruko sprays Tsunade with a hose to wash her off and when she stares daggers at her she says, "you said clean up all of this, and most of it was on you," then Naruko flees.

The two are hiding out in the apartment, "now what," Naruko says huffing.

"You choose our next victim," Naruto says.

"Ok, this is what we will do," Naruko says.

Naruto paints teme on the back of Sasuke's shirt then runs into hiding, "Naruto!" Sasuke screams.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruko says and smacks his back putting a piece of paper on his back.

"Usuratonkachi, have you seen Dobe, I will kill him when I find him," Sasuke says.

"What all he did was write your name on your shirt," Naruko says innocently.

"Just tell me where Dobe is and if you don't know then leave me alone Naruko," Sasuke says.

"Fine, bye," Naruko leaves, the two meet up at Ichiraku, "oh my god that was fun," Naruko admits.

"I know getting Sasuke like that was awesome, that was an awesome prank but I still have done better than you," Naruto says smiling.

"Here you go you two, two large pork ramen."

"Thanks, thank you for the meal," they say together and eat.

"Done," Naruko says and puts the bowel down.

"Ahh I lost, I won't next time," Naruto says after he finishes his a second later.

"Dobe, Usuratonkachi," an annoyed Sasuke says. Both turn around slowly and look at Sasuke, "Sakura took the kick me sign off my back," he crumples the paper.

"Run!" Naruto and Naruko push past him and run.

"Get back here," Sasuke says and chasses after them.

'Today has been so much fun, if I ever did this in akatsuki then I would be in too much trouble to keep track of,' Naruko thinks as Sasuke tries to catch them.

**"Kit... Never mind,"** Kurama says and just watches. He knows she forgot about how she is supposed to bring Naruto to akatsuki, he decided to let her have her fun for today, **"don't let the Uchiha catch you or I will never let you hear the end of it."**

"Naruto U – turn and go opposite ways, he can only get one of us," Naruko says.

"Right the one not getting chased will meet the other at the apartment," Naruto says and they run at Sasuke then go different ways. Sasuke follows Naruto. Naruko stops at the mountain and looks at Sasuke trying to find Naruto.

"How is the mission going?" a voice Naruko could never forget says.

"Itachi, what are you doing here, why aren't you back at base?"

"I came to check on you, have you gain Naruto's trust?" Itachi asks, and then he hides in the forest.

"What the?" She turns around to see Naruto.

"I thought I said the apartment, oh I get it you want to train, let's go," Naruto says, "I know a better spot."

Naruko looks at him sadly, "Naruto, I need to…"

"Uh," Naruto turns around, "if it's about the nine tails, I already know," Naruto says.

"What, since when?!"

"Well I meet yours last night and it almost killed me by the way, you should keep it in a cage like I do with mine," Naruto says.

"I will think about it, but I need to tell you something Naruto, I am," Itachi comes out and covers her mouth then knocks her unconscious.

"Itachi let go of my sister!" Naruto says, Itachi just glares at him and picks Naruko up.

"I found you Dobe... Itachi!" Sasuke screams when he sees his brother.

"Good bye foolish brother and Naruto – kun," Itachi runs.

"Give her back!" Naruto and Sasuke are about to chase after them until Anbu agents come and stop them.

"You are being summoned," one says, "now come with us."

"He is getting away!" The Anbu agents grab Naruto and Sasuke and take them to Tsunade.

"What is this, Itachi just took Naruko and these guys let him get away!" Naruto screams at her.

"Naruto calm down, we know she was kidnapped I have had these agents watching you two since she can into the village.

"Then your tracking them right?"

Naruko wakes up in a white bed, 'this is my room, in akatsuki,' "Look who is awake hm, sorry about failing your mission," Deidara says.

"Wait, failing, Itachi," Naruko says.

"Pulled you out because you were being tailed, there was no way for you to get Naruto out with them following you."

Naruko looks around and hold the blanket in her fist then throws it off of her and gets up, "I am going to train, tell Kisame to meet me in the training room for my sword lessons," Naruko says coldly, puts the akatsuki cloak on and stops before leaves her room, "and if I am missing any cloths I will know you did it!" She slams the door behind her.

"Hey brat, why did you get me yourself," Kisame says walking into the training room and Naruko is cutting down all the practice dumbs.

"I wanted to warm up, hope you're ready," Naruko says they charges at him.

"Look whose egger to lose; you didn't bet me last time what makes," Kisame hold out his sword to block the she aims for his head, "what are you doing, trying to kill me!"

"Fight back then, I am in a bad mood," Naruko says and attacks with the intent to kill.

"Oh, Kisame is about get beat by Naruko," Hidan says laughing, "trade," the two trade spots and Hidan walks out to face her. "She can't kill me…" Naruko stabs him through the heart with a cold look on her face, he coughs up blood, and she watches him fall when she takes her sword out of his chest without any regret of doing that.

"God, if I wasn't immortal then I would be dead," Hidan walks up to her looking like he is going to attack then he pats her on the head "good job, look who got there killer instanced," Naruko is annoyed and slices his head off.

"Leave me alone for the rest of the day or you will end up like Hidan, but dead," Naruko sheaths her sword, puts it on her back, and goes to her room.

"What pissed her off so badly?" Hidan asks and puts his head back on his body.

"HI Naruko," Tobi says as she walks to her room and he stops her, "what's with the sower face?"

"Move," Naruko says trying to get by and he walks in front of her.

"Not until you smile like a good…" Tobi runs away screaming, "help me, she wants to kill me Deidara – sempai help!" Tobi runs to Deidara who is talking to Hidan.

"What do you want, oh looks like there was another victim from Naruko's little fit," Deidara says looking at the large scratch across the top of Tobi's mask.

"What pissed her off so badly?!" Hidan asks.

"She failed her mission and Itachi took her out of it, we should calm her down unless you want to get tortured by a kid," Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan go to her room.

"So what do I do now Kurama?" Naruko asks.

**"Why are you talking out loud?"**

"I want to, so your thoughts."

**"I don't know, they need one part of the nine tails and I don't think they would use you, unless they had to and they may want to now after your little anger fit. Good job on the attacks by the way."**

"Thanks, but I just want things to go back to normal," Naruko says and rolls over in her bed and looks at the wall.

**"Which normal Kit, the one with akatsuki, or the one with Naruto?"**

The three akatsuki agents look at the note on her door, "enter and die, hm," Deidara reads, "good luck Hidan."

"Why me, send Tobi first."

"You go in, I am going to get Itachi and maybe she will kill him and calm down, Tobi you go and get Pain," Deidara says.

"Why does Tobi have to get leader?" Tobi asks.

"If all else fails he can knock some sense into her," Deidara says. Hidan leaves and goes into his room because he wasn't going into her room, he is immortal not a complete idiot. Deidara brings Itachi, "open the door."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it," Itachi opens the door a little and a kunai comes down from the ceiling and Deidara pulls it closed, "she is serious about killing us!"

"Naruko, open the door and disable all of your traps," Itachi says.

"MAKE ME!" She screams, "I ALREADY SAID LEAVE ME ALONE OR DIE!"

"Hey Pain," Tobi says using his real voice, "the jinchūriki is having a fit over something, come and calm her down."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come on," Tobi leads him to her room.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruko screams as Itachi is dodging all of her traps, she picks up the scythe Hidan gave her; it's an orange version of his. Then she swings it at him and he steps back every time until he is out the door and she shuts it, "STAY OUT!"

"You were in there for three seconds longer that time," Deidara says.

Pain opens the door and uses his all mighty push to reset all the traps and stands in front of her, "what are you doing?"

"I was training until I decapitated Hidan then I wanted to be alone but everyone keeps trying to break in, oh and I tried to kill Tobi," Naruko adds.

"Why, we are on your side so why are trying to kill everyone?"

"I am irritated and I want to be alone, so just leave me alone," Naruko gets up and pushes him out the door then locks it. She comes out at dinner time and eats with everyone but she is still ready to kill anyone who irritates her anymore than she is already.

"So are you ready for the mission, Itachi," Kisame says trying to make conversation at the very quiet table, Naruko usually started talking but now she was the reason on one is talking.

"What mission?" Naruko asks.

"We are going to Konoha to destroy it," Deidara says, "anyone you want us to kill for you?"

"No need to tell you, I am going to," Naruko says.

**"So you are going to try this aren't you?"**

'Yes and no one can stop or change my mind.' "I have some unfinished business in Konoha, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Itachi says.

"Good," Naruko gets up and goes to her room to prepare.

**Oh, lets see what her plan is now that she is back in akatsuki. **

**I love that people are reviewing, please review some more. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**New chapter people, I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**"Kyuubi or Kurama" talking**

'thinking'

Naruko, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori look out at Konoha. "Capturing the jinchūriki is the first mission and the second is destroying Konoha," Itachi says. Everyone leaves except for Itachi and Naruko, she kisses him and she leaves. "What is she planning?" Itachi goes.

As Naruko runs tears run down her faces, "this is all I can do, I have to stick to my plane or this won't end well, I have choose who I will protect, I am sorry," Naruko says and stops in front of Naruto.

"Naruko, what are you, you are one of them?!" Naruto says shocked.

"Naruto, I am sorry, but I have to do this," she grabs him and carries him of as he struggles.

"Let me go, let me go, Naruko!"

"Brother, stop struggling, and lesson to me," she stops in the woods and Sasuke is following them.

"You can call me you brother even though you were going to give me to them!" Naruto says irritated.

"I was at first but now I need help to do something," Naruko says then pauses with an irritated look on her face, "teme come out already, I am tired of being watched." Sasuke appears by Naruto.

"Why should I help you destroy Konoha, I would never help someone in akatsuki!"

"God Naruto lesson to me already, this is hard enough to do because I am scared," Naruko says and she takes off her akatsuki cloak and throws it on the ground, "does that make me less evil, wearing a piece of clothing?!" She says clutching her fits and is trying not to cry out of frustration but tears come out.

"You're still wearing the necklace," Naruto says.

"Yeah, well everything isn't as it seems sometimes," Naruko says whipping away her tears and Sasuke remember her saying that to him.

"What did you mean when you said that to me?!" Sasuke asks.

"Itachi told me about the massacre and he also told me something he didn't tell you, it's that," Naruko stops talking when there is a large explosion in Konoha, "I will have to tell you later, better yet ask Itachi yourself, he is at your house right now."

"What?!" Sasuke leaves.

"Ok bro, I mean Naruto, I have a plane to stop the akatsuki put you may not like it, I don't know anymore," Naruko says regaining her composer.

"What is it?" Naruto asks skeptical

"I need you to trust me ok."

Naruto nods and says, "If you try anything then I will…"

"I won't kill you," Naruko says and puts her hand on Naruto's seal. They appear in his head. "Kurama lets go," she screams and a man with red hair fox ears and nine tails walk in.

**"What are you doing brat, why are you letting her back in here?" Kyuubi asks.**

**"Shut up Kyuubi and lesson, unless you want to get sucked out of Naruto then work with your,"** Kurama looks at Naruto then back to Kyuubi, **"brat."**

"Wait you and your Kyuubi are friends, Wait did he just say you are going to suck him out of me?!" Naruto asks.

"Yes and mine is called Kurama not Kyuubi, that is yours," Naruko corrects him. "So what do you say Kyuubi?"

**"Why should I help?" **

"OK I really didn't want to do this," Naruko walks to Kyuubi's cage.

**"What are you going to do stare me into submission, ha-ha."**

She rolls her eyes, "did you forget that I also have your powers?" Naruko smiles and glows red, "now you can give Naruto control over your power or I can borrow you for a wail and you will disappear and Naruto will still live."

**"You wouldn't dare, nice try on the bluff though," Kyuubi says, "if you did that you would be the new target for akatsuki."**

Naruko smiles, "that is my plan after all, to day I will probably die so I am not scared of taking you into my body and dragging you with me, so choose fox! Stay and give him your power of come in me and be mine new toy."

**"She is serious, I should know, I never expected her to talk her little plan so far, and when she says 'toy' that mean she isn't going to be a nice jailer," **Kurama says.

**"Fine, I would rather stay here than be with you anyway," **Kyuubi says, **"he is easier to control,"** he whispers.

Sasuke goes to his house and sees Itachi looking around, "hello foolish little brother, have you come to try to kill me?"

"Why did you kill them?" Sasuke asks.

"What, I already told you to test my strength," Itachi says, "have you forgotten?"

"No, but I want to hear the real reason, I know that what you are saying is a lie, so tell me the truth," Sasuke says, 'if he actually changes his answer then Naruko was right.'

"Who told you this?" Itachi asks.

"Answer my question then I will answer yours," Sasuke says.

Itachi sighs, "I never thought you would figure it out, what you saying is true, I killed our clan to protect Konoha," Itachi says.

"What, Usuratonkachi was telling the truth," Sasuke says surprised.

"I would appreciate you not calling my girlfriend a total moron," Itachi says.

"You are kidding me, I should have seen that coming was she trying to get me to hate her too," Sasuke says.

"She pushed you out a window right; I didn't think she was serious when she told me that she would before she came her," Itachi sighs.

"How does that feel Naruto?" Naruko looks at him as his chakra levels rises.

"Wow, I feel a lot stronger," Naruto says.

"You can use the Kyuubi's chakra whenever you want now without losing control," Naruko says, "now let's go."

"And do what?"

"Destroy the real leader of akatsuki, Sasuke and Itachi can take care of the members here, we need to stop the real leader," Naruko says and picks up her jacket, "follow me and try to keep up, but with your new speed that should be easy," the two run and make it to the headquarters in two minutes.

"Now what?"

"Get ready to fight, if anyone tries to touch you attack them, understand," Naruko says and puts her cloak on. They walk in and she leads him down the hall to Pain's office.

"Naruko, who is the boy?" Kakuzu asks; Naruto has red hair right now because of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"He is my friend, and is very strong so I wanted to see if Uncle C would let him join," Naruko says smiling.

"Just watch him closely, and I am glad you aren't having an anger fit anymore," Kakuzu walks by them and Naruko stabs all of his hearts killing him.

"Yeah I feel a lot better now," Naruko says.

"Wow, that was fast, but I thought that he was your ally," Naruto says.

"You should be able to move that fast now and keep a kunai out it will come in handy, but keep it hidden, and I thought you would have figured this out by now, I won't let them hurt you, I am making up for what have done to you," Naruko says

"Hey, why didn't he know who I was, and what do you mean?"

"A side – effect of the power up is that it changes your hair color for the whole day, so you're a red head right now," Naruko says, "keep the knife hidden; now one will recognize you," she ignores the last part of what he says. They walk into Pain's office and they see Pain and Tobi talking, "hi guys," she says cheerfully.

"Naruko, what are you doing here, you are supposed to be in Konoha," Pain says.

"Are you being a bad girl," Tobi says in his high voice.

"Cut the act I know the truth about you Madara I know what your plan is," Naruko says seriously, "if you think I stay in my room when you tell me I don't, most of the time," she whispers the last part to herself.

"You are a bad girl," Madara says in his real voice.

"Oh what the, did the helium you inhaled wear off?" Naruko asks; this is the first time she hears has heard his real voice.

"Who is the boy Naruko; I can still kill you for the nine tails so answer with caution," Madara says and Pain looks irritated.

"I thought we agreed that we would take the boys Bijuu, not hers!" Pain says.

"That is if she behaves herself and that isn't what she is doing right now."

She flips him off and holds back the urge to talk like Hidan, "he is," she stops flipping him off and thinks.

"I am her brother," Naruto says.

"Oh, so you did complete your mission, maybe you are a good girl," Madara says, "even though you cut my mask.

"Then I won't miss this time," Naruko says, takes her sword out, and charges at Madara.

"Have you forgotten that I can faze through items," Madara say and he dodges as soon as he feels the sword cut his clothes, "that's impossible."

"Not for an Uzumaki, Naruto wana help me out?" Naruko asks.

"Sure," he takes out his kunai and they attack Madara together.

"You think I will lose to two children?!"

"No, you will lose to two siblings," Naruko says.

"All mighty push," Pain says and pins Madara to the wall, Naruto stabs him and Naruko cuts off his head.

"So are you on our side Uncle C?" Naruko asks looking at him.

"Why do you call him Uncle C?"

"Don't tell him why Naruko, or so help me I will…" Pain says.

"C stands for carrot," she said, "I couldn't call him Uncle carrot head anymore so I all him Uncle C because C can stand for anything, like cool, cooperative, cookie, cake, carrot, cupcake, or anything like that," she says smiling ignoring his threats and Naruto is laughing so hard that he is on the ground crying. She just called an S – class criminal a cupcake, cookie, cake, and who knows what else.

"And you told him anyway," Pain says and face palms then looks at the laughing jinchūriki and looks mad.

"Don't even think about it," Naruko says, "he doesn't have blond hair right now but he is my brother."

Naruto gets up and wipes away his tears, "maybe we should have taken him instead of you," Pain says and he gets punched on both arms by Naruto and Naruko.

"Shut up," they both say.

"If we aren't getting jinchūriki anymore shouldn't we stop the attack on Konoha and tell the other members?" Pain says, he doesn't think that Naruko would like to see Naruto die.

"I didn't think I would still be alive this far into my plan," Naruko declares and gets two shocked stares,

"What does that mean?!" They say together.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but get Konon to tell the others here that are still alive, you see what I mean in a minute when you leave your office, and we will go back to Konoha to see if anyone is still alive after fighting with Sasuke and Itachi."

"Itachi already switched sides?!"

"Yeah, being his girlfriend, I have a lot of power of him, even though he is an Uchiha," Naruko says.

"Girlfriend?!" Naruto and Pain scream.

"Talk later let's go bro, Uncle just stay here you wouldn't be able to keep up," Naruko and Naruto go to Konoha to see Itachi holding Hidan's severed head and Sasuke talking to Deidara and Sasori.

"Look whose back, Dobe and Usuratonkachi," Sasuke says.

"YO, teme, so Hidan is the only one who didn't jump on board with the new akatsuki, let me see the head for a minute," Naruko takes him my his hair. "Here is the deal, you join the new akatsuki or I will give you to Konoha and let them deal with you, or I can give you back to your village, you choice?"

"As long as I can kill thinks I would rather stay with akatsuki," Hidan says.

"Ok, but you will need a new partner, Kakuzu is dead," Naruko says and throws his head to his body.

"So what is the new akatsuki about since we aren't capturing jinchūriki anymore, hm?" Deidara asks.

"Mercenaries, people can hire us to kill for them; we won't belong to a village, and if you want to then you can visit without being attack for trying to destroy the village," Naruko says.

"What do you mean 'you', I think you met to say 'we," Sasori says correcting her.

"Well I was thinking about asking the hokage for permission to join the village but I didn't know if she will say yes or not, and if not I can just visit my brother," Naruko say.

"I think I can persuade her other wises, when I ask to rejoin the village," Itachi says, "but I am going to help with this new akatsuki."

"Of course, I am going to, if I am aloud, because now I have two people to asks," Naruko says.

"Speaking of the Dobe, what is with the red hair, no offence," he says to Sasori.

"It's just a side effect to a power up, I think it will be over tomorrow," Naruto says.

"Ha – ha, the kid did the power merge like Naruko, it was hilarious to see her with red hair, she looked like a tomato," Deidara says laughing.

"Shut up girly – man," Naruko says.

"Hey, what was that fox girl!"

"You heard me, at least I am supposed to have long hair," she undoes one of her pony tails and flips some of her hair over one eye, "look at me I am Deidara hm," Naruko says trying to imitate his voice. She puts her hair back up.

"Oh yay, well at least don't have personality problems, one minute happy, next pissed off at everyone, and then I don't know what to call the other one, crying wail trying to not look at anyone?"

"Kurama I hate you right now, you will pay," she growls, "well at least I have an excuse what about you?"

"Burn," Naruto says and Sasori gives him a high five.

"Your boyfriend looks like a girl," Deidara says.

"And you are the girl," Naruko says and pats the speechless Deidara on the back, "I win, Itachi come with me," she grabs him by hi pony tail.

"Where are you two going?" Sasuke asks.

"To revive your clan," Naruko says, "Naruto, you should make sure that you find a girlfriend soon so you can revive our clan."

Hinata walks over to Naruto, "I do have a girlfriend, and it's Hinata – chan," Naruto says and pulls Hinata close.

"Naruto – kun," she says blushing, "I will do my best," Hinata says only hearing half of the conversation.

"Then let's go," Naruto says and takes Hinata to his apartment and Itachi and Naruko go into Itachi's old room.

"Hey Sasuke – Kun, you can't let all of your clan be revived by just Naruko and Itachi, let's go," Sakura pulls Sasuke into his room wail he is still in a dais.

"Let's go back to base," Sasori says and the akatsuki agents leave.

**A few days later**

"Dobe, Usuratonkachi, will hurry up," Sasuke says sitting in the window.

"Ok I want silent," Naruko says and pushes Sasuke out the window, closes it, and locks it. "I should have done that the first time," Naruko says and walks back into the kitchen, "teme is getting impaction, what do you want to give me?" Naruko asks.

"This," he hands her an orange shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back and a black shirt with an orange Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"Thanks bro," she changes into the black one on and looks at her necklace, "Naruto can you hand me my headband?"

"Catch," Naruto throws her the Konoha headband and she ties it around her forehead, "hey Naruko I thought you said my hair would be back to normal by now."

"Thanks, this will take some getting used to," she says playing with it, "oh, well let me try something," she takes his jacket covers his head then pulls it off, "now you have black hair!"

"And I will have to get you to wear more color, something other than black," Naruto says looking at her black pants, shoes, and shirt, "wait what, you are joking right?!"

"At least the symbol is orange," she says, "and no, your Kyuubi chooses the color of your hair so I guess he likes red and black." Naruto smacks himself in the face.

They hear the window break, "Naruko we have a mission," Itachi says. He still wears his akatsuki cloak, but he is wearing his new headband that doesn't have the scratch through the Konoha symbol.

"OK GIVE ME A MINUTE!" she screams at him, "AND IF YOU BROKE THE WINDOW."

"I will fix it later," he says looking in the kitchen and Sasuke follows him.

"What happened to your hair Dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Kyuubi and my sister happen, let's just leave," Naruto says and they go out the window that Itachi broke.

Naruko and Itachi go to the new akatsuki base a few miles away from Konoha, "so what is our new mission Uncle C," Naruko says and puts her cloak on, she doesn't take it in the house anymore because it makes Naruto look at her weird. After looking at the teams Hidan and Kisame became partners and Itachi and Naruko are now partners.

"We got one from Konoha that I thing your team will be perfect for, remember Orochimaru?" Pain says and hand Itachi and Naruko two folders. "Your mission is to get him to join the new akatsuki or kill him because Konoha sees him as a threat."

"Ok, she closes the folder, "is this all we have on him, it looks dated," she says.

"This is all we need, let's go," Itachi says.

"But where, we don't know where his hide out is," she says annoyed.

"We will find him, Sasuke told me where he told him to meet him for training," Itachi says.

"Oh, ok let's go," they leave for Orochimaru's hide out.

"Sasuke and Naruto, I have a mission for you two," Tsunade says, "I have sent a mission to akatsuki to complete but they didn't sent who I thought they would."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asks.

She hands them each a file, "that is what it has to do with you." They open them.

"Naruko!"

"Itachi."

"As you know, they are the only members that are keeping the treaty between akatsuki and Konoha together, I want you two to go and watch the mission and pull them out if it gets to intense," Tsunade says.

"What is the mission they are on?!" Naruto asks.

"To eliminate Orochimaru," she says.

"I know where he is let's go," Sasuke says and they leave.

Naruko knocks on the cave entry and Orochimaru walks out, "ah, my old friends what brings you here?"

"We have a business proposition for you," Naruko says, Itachi is wearing his old headband and Naruko isn't wearing hers at all.

**Reviews please, I love the review I am getting and I want to see more from people with and without accounts.**

**I am not going to be updating as much as I would like to because today was my first day of high school and I already have homework.: ( :P**

**Anyway, sorry for my little rant, review and keep reading. : ) ; D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Naruko and Itachi walks into the cave and Orochimaru leads them into a room with two coaches facing each other and a table is in front of them, "please sit," Orochimaru says as he sits down.

"Thank you," she sits down and Itachi walks away.

"Where is he going?"

"To lurk I think, I can't figure out what he is thinking sometimes," she says and watches him leave the room.

A boy with white hair and large glasses walks in, "Orochimaru – Sama I got the information for you," he hands him a scroll.

"Thank you Kabuto, would you bring my guest and I tea, also a man with long raven hair is walking around here, he is also a guest," Orochimaru says, Kabuto nods and leaves.

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, something like that," Kabuto puts the tea down and leaves.

"Would you like to get down to business or have some more pleasantries exchanged?" Naruko asks.

"You have gotten a lot more mature since I was you last, you were five right, not very big," Orochimaru says.

"Yeah but I still kicked your butt when you tried to bite me with that curse mark of yours," Naruko says and picks up the tea, 'Kurama, can you destroy any poison that enters my body?'

**"Yeah, why, do you think that they are going to poison you?"**

'Yeah with tea, so I just wanted to ask,' Naruko takes a drink and puts it down. "Have you heard about the new akatsuki?"

"Yes, now they are now a mercenary group for hire right?"

"Yes, and I wanted to see if you wanted to rejoin the group," Naruko says.

"Oh and why would they be asking for me to rejoin now?" Orochimaru asks interested.

"Well, we were sent here on a mission," Naruko sighs irritated, "Kabuto, for the love of god, come out from behind the coach or I will stab you!"

Kabuto comes out and stands behind Orochimaru, "no need to get upset," he says and pushes his glasses up.

"Like I was saying, Konoha gave us a mission to kill you but we thought that would be a waste of power so you have a choice, join akatsuki or die by akatsuki."

"So what would I do if I joined, join Konoha?" He says joking.

"No, but we do have a treaty with them so we can't attack them without a good reason, then we can just talk with the hokage. But we do need a medic…"

"You want me to be a medic!" Orochimaru starts laughing.

She sighs and leans her head on her hand, "I mean you would get mission that fit your fighting style, of course everyone does, but when you aren't on a mission we need a medic and that is mostly for your apprentice," Naruko says irritated and bored. 'I should have just killed him and took the medical ninja.'

"You are offering me a position as well, and I am not an apprentice I am a medic," Kabuto says.

"I am just going off of what the whit snake said," she says and sits up.

"If you intend on killing me then why don't you?" Orochimaru says, "And I thought you had matured, still using nicknames?"

"I am close to losing my patients with you W.M.J. so I will ask you one more time join akatsuki or we will kill you, and Kabuto you can choice your own path, we won't kill you if you say no," Naruko says.

"As long as I am garneted I will not be killed by you then I will join," Orochimaru says.

"As long as you are a good member, then I will not have a reason to kill you, and your answer?" She looks a Kabuto.

"Sure, will we be moving?"

"Yes, to a cave closer to the base, it isn't too far from this one, we need our medic to be close," Naruko says and she gets up, "I will come back later today to show you where your new home is and welcome to akatsuki." She walks down the hall and she sees Itachi holing Naruto and Sasuke's mouths, "get them out of here, now!" She whispers and Itachi carries them back to Konoha and Naruko follows behind him. Itachi and Naruko go into the hokage's office with Naruto and Sasuke under Itachi's arms, "what is this, are you trying to get us killed?!" Naruko screams and scares Tsunade.

"It was just a precaution, to make sure you two are safe," she says and the four enter and Itachi put Sasuke and Naruto down.

"Well did you ever think that seeing them would ruin the deal I just made with Orochimaru?!"

"What deal I thought you were going to kill him," Tsunade says.

"We thought it would be a waste of talent and now he is on our side granny no thanks to you, and if you send spies on any of our mission without telling us they may not be coming back, some of the members kill first and ask later," Naruko says and the two leave.

"Later is going to be awkward at home," Naruto says and Sasuke nods, then they leave.

"If Kabuto had, no if Orochimaru saw them then," Naruko rants to herself.

"Naruko, your brother looks nothing like he should and Orochimaru wants my brother to be there, so they were in no danger being there," Itachi says.

"I know that but, never mind, I over reacted, but I will not apologies for what I said," she says.

"I know," Itachi says, Naruko and Itachi tell Pain about the mission and the leave out the unwanted guest from Konoha.

"I am going now," Naruko says and waves good bye to Pain and Itachi. Itachi goes home a minute later.

"Hello Naruko – chan," Kabuto says and he leads her in.

"Are you two ready to leave?"

"We still are sealing things in scrolls, um Orochimaru – Sama told me to ask you something," Kabuto says.

"What is it?"

"Can we bring out experiments?"

"Of course, we made it look close to the old hide out we found," Naruko says, "cages and all."

"Of course, so you expected us to join you then?"

"Nope, I was just taking a guess, if it didn't work out then we were going to use it as a dungeon or guest house, or should I say guest cave," Naruko says joking, "oh yeah, here is your cloak," she hands him his akatsuki cloak.

"Do I have to wear this?" Kabuto asks looking at it.

"I guess you don't have to inside, but you have to on missions, I don't like wearing mine either," she says and takes hers off.

"Hello Naruko – chan, we will be done in a minute," he rolls up a scroll and puts it in a bag.

"Hi, and ok, I will give you your cloak later," she says and leans agents the wall. They finish packing and she leads them to their new home, "close to your last one but with some improvements."

"What kind?"

"Running water, pluming, indoor shower, and the medical lab is stocked full of medicine and books and things like that. Also we have some species for you to experiment with, poisons than need antidotes, and things like that too," Naruko says leading them around, "when you have a mission someone will summon you and lead you to headquarters, and if there aren't any question then I need to leave."

"I have one."

"Ok, what?"

"Why aren't you dead?" Kabuto asks.

"If you poisoned me then I am resistant to it," Naruko says.

"No, not that and I didn't poison you, you are something else, never mind," he walks away.

"Any other questions?" Orochimaru shakes his head and Naruko goes home, 'what did he mean?'

**"He was probably talking about you living with akatsuki when they hunted Bijuu," **Kurama says.

'Oh, ok, I guess you're right.'

"Yo, sis," Naruto says when she goes inside the apartment, "why are you still wearing the cloak."

"Too tired and lazy to take it off," Naruko says and falls on their bed. Naruto sighs and lies by her and they fall asleep.

**I am in school right now but updates will happen so please keep reading and I want to read review please, From anyone. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

Sasuke climes in quietly so he doesn't wake up Naruko and Naruto leads him into the kitchen, "why did you want me to not wake her up Dobe?"

"She is tired and I don't know how she will react, for all I know she will shove me out a window," Naruto says then giggles.

"Shut up dobe, let's go see what happens," Sasuke and Naruto walk into the room and Sasuke shakes her, "Usuratonkachi, wake up!"

Naruko wakes up then looks at him and her eyes turn red, "why did you wake me up?!"

Both step back, "um it was time to get up," Naruto says smiling scared.

She gets up, "wake me up again and **I will hurt you," **a deeper voice says the last part. She gets dressed and they watch her closely. "What, why are you staring at me like this, it's annoying, stop it?!" Naruko says and her eyes are blue again.

"Good she is back," Naruto sighs.

"Sorry about that, Kurama takes over if someone wakes me up, first time he is lenient and threatens you but next time he won't be so nice," she says.

"Wait you told me to wake you up; you do want to kill me!" Naruto says and backs away from her.

She rolls her eyes, "he isn't going to attack my brother, the other half of him is locked in you and he hates that version and doesn't want it walking around in the world or in me with him, but Uchiha is a different story. He hates all Uchiha so you and Itachi," Naruko says and Naruto calms down.

"I am going to regret this but why?"

"One your sharingan and two is he just doesn't like Itachi," Naruko says shrugging and they eat, excluding Sasuke who is just watching.

"Why does he hate my brother?"

"You used to hate him, why do you think?"

"I sure Itachi didn't kill its clan, then told him to live on hating him for the chance to kill him," Sasuke says.

Naruko rolls her eyes again, "never mind, ask me again and you will be free falling," she walks away.

"She really doesn't like you," Naruto states.

"You think Dobe," Sasuke says sarcastically.

"I am angry at both of you equally!" Naruko yells from the bathroom. They are silent then talk again.

"Naruko, aka, I mean you have a solo mission," Itachi says walking into the kitchen and sees Naruto and Sasuke. Naruko asked him not to talk about akatsuki around Naruto, and Itachi is trying to figure out why Sasuke is over at Naruto's so much

"Does any Uchiha know how to use a door?!" Naruto asks a little irritated.

"Nope, and that is why I lock it, but I see that Itachi has no worries about breaking because he can fix it, good job by the way, it looks a lot better now," Naruko say and grabs her cloak from off the floor and they leave.

"So what's the mission?" Naruko asks when they get into Pain's office

"You have to give Orochimaru and his partner there mission," Itachi says.

"What, I am just a messenger," she says and hits her head, "anyone can do that, why me?!"

"You got them to join so you have to watch them," Pain says.

"Ok, I don't remember getting all my missions from you when you got me to join," Naruko whispers to herself.

"I can hear you, they trust you more than us anyway, and I would have if you would sit still when I told you anything," Pain says and looks at her to see she is playing with her cloak as he is talking, "NARUKO!"

"I am paying attention," she says bored, "so what do I tell them?"

"Just give them this," he hands her a scroll and two files.

"Ok," she leaves and goes into Orochimaru's new hide out, "hey is anyone home?"

Kabuto appears behind her and holds a kunai to her neck, "who are you?"

"Kabuto take that knife from my neck or I will kill, I mean hurt, you," Naruko says correcting herself and Kabuto puts it away.

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting you here Naruko – chan," Kabuto says.

"Well I have a mission for you and the snake," she says and he leads her to Orochimaru's lab.

"We will have to wait and be quiet so we don't disturb him, so tell me about this mission," Kabuto says.

"All I have is this scroll and these file and I didn't open them. Good luck," she walks away.

"Where are you going?"

"I am just the messenger, so I don't have anything else to give or tell you," Naruko says.

"I've done it!" Orochimaru says and they run back to his lab.

"Have you really perfected it Orochimaru – Sama?"

"What perfected what?!" Naruko asks. They smile evilly at Naruko, "what?" she says uncomfortably.

**"Kit run now!"** Naruko runs at full speed leaving them in the dust.

"What speed, I should have knocked her unconscious when I had the chance, now we can't watch the effects of it," Kabuto says.

"We still need her for testing and observation, so go and get her," Orochimaru says, "I need to give her the second half for the effects to be permanent.

'What was that, my speed just sky rocketed?!'

Kurama doesn't answer.

'Kurama, hey where are you, hey I am talking to you, Kurama!' Naruko falls to her knees trying to catch her breath, "why did I just loss all my breath," she says gasping for air.

"Found you," Kabuto says.

"Need to run," Naruko says and forces herself to get up.

"You shouldn't run unless you want the medicine I gave you to spread faster and you pass out," Kabuto says and walks up to her, "you are barely able to even stand."

"Shut up, what do you mean, don't' tell me you did it then," Naruko says remembering when he had the kunai to her neck, he must have cut he enough to let in this poison, Naruko breaths heavier and falls. 'My body feels heavy and I can barely breathe, what did he get me with?'

"We don't need you hurt," Kabuto catches her and picks her up, "let me carry back, don't struggle if you can even muster the strength to."

"I won't lose to this poison," Naruko says.

"It isn't poison, this is a special medicine, you should feel honored that you get to be our test subject," Kabuto says and lays her down, "let's take these off first," Kabuto takes her akatsuki cloak off of her and her Konoha headband, "we won't be needing these." He says that smiling picks her back up and takes her to their new layer.

Itachi waits at Naruto's house for Naruko to come back, "why is she so late, it should be that hard to deliver a letter."

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Naruto asks, "Naruko isn't here; remember you sent her on a mission."

"A delivery mission with no danger," Itachi says trying to calm Naruto down.

"A mission for akatsuki is still a mission that is going to be dangerous," Naruto says.

"We aren't after you or jinchūriki anymore Naruto," Itachi says, "and we actually want to help the leaf." Naruto stares at him still skeptical then Hidan come running over with Kisame with him.

"Itachi there is something you need to see!" Hidan says out of breath.

"Did you two run here or something, what's wrong?"

"We found these," Kisame holds out Naruko's cloak and headband.

"We are leaving," Itachi says.

"I am coming too," Naruto declares ready to leave.

"Just stay here brat, you will only slow us down. Oh, never mind, you are like her now so you can keep up let's go," Hidan says looking at the red head Naruto smiling.

The four leave and go into Pain's office and go in, "what do you want boys?"

"Where is my sister, C Pain?!" Naruto slams his hands down on his desk.

The three other members look at each other confuse and think, 'did he take Naruko's nickname for him?'

"Why do you need to know?" Pain asks.

"Look," Kisame sets her cloak and headband on his desk.

"What was the mission?" Itachi asks with his sharingan activated.

"God, I didn't think she could do something so stupid, she is at Orochimaru's let's go before he does _that_ to her," Pain says and the other members look angry and worried.

"What is 'that'?" Naruto asks.

Kabuto puts Naruko down in a nice room, with a bed, coach, and a desk. "Now let me put this in," he connects her to a few machines so he can monitor her vitals and heart rate. "Hey, are you still away Naruko – chan?" He looks at her; she has been unconscious for the last few minutes.

Naruko looks around Kurama's room, "Kurama, answer me already, what is going on?!" She screams.

A small fox with nine tails, the size of a normal fox walks out of the shadows, **"I am sorry Kit but is don't know what is going on."**

"Kurama, why are you so small, did I take too much chakra from you?!"

**"No Kit this isn't your fault, this is their fault I am in the condition and what you are about to become, I am sorry I have to give you this responsibility" **Kurama says and nudges by her.

"What do you mean 'what I will become' are they mutating my body or something?"

**"I am sorry that this is happening to you Kit, no you aren't going to be my Kit for much longer,"** Kurama says and lies on her feet, she lays on him and he still as soft as ever.

"Why won't I be your Kit anymore, are you going somewhere, if you need to rest then I can stop using your chakra for as long as you need to get well again," Naruko says.

**"It won't be that easy Kit, I am become one with you so soon you will become the new Kurama."**

"What no, no, noo, this can't be happening, I'll revers the effects and fix this then you can stay."

**"It is too late, good by Kit," **Kurama says and it vanishes. Naruko's eye changes to look like a fox's and she gets fangs. She can feel the nine tails now on her.

"I am the new Kurama," she says sadly, "I don't know what to do, don't leave me alone," she cries.

Kabuto watches the changes to Naruko's body, "second dowse inserted Orochimaru – Sama," Kabuto says, "and the change has been a success."

"Good, let's see how they like there new weapon," Orochimaru says smiling.

Naruto, Itachi, and Pain go into Orochimaru's cave, "you gave him all of this?!" Naruto says then his head hurts like its being crushed, "ahhh."

"What is wrong?" Itachi asks and looks at him, "I can't see any problems."

**"What is your sister doing brat, does she know the forces she is playing with?!" **Kyuubi screams at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto says holding his head.

**"SHE MERGED WITH HER FOX THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!"**

"What?!" Naruto says shocked, "what has he done to her?!"

"Hello, I wasn't expecting you to check on us, what do I owe to have you visit leader?" Kabuto says.

Itachi looks at him, "where is Naruko?"

"I am sorry she left a wail ago, sorry you wasted a trip, you may look if you want," Kabuto says and moves out of their way.

Naruto walks by and punches Kabuto into the wall, through the wall to be more precise, "where is she Kyuubi?"

**"Third door on your right," **Kyuubi says and Naruto's eyes turn red.

Naruto opens the door, "hello Naruto – kun," Orochimaru says.

Naruto walks up to him and punches him through a wall, **_"come near my sister again and I will kill you in the most painful way possible," _**Naruto and Kyuubi say together, and both can be heard. Naruto pulls the needles out of Naruko and picks her up and carries her out of the room and when he sees Itachi and Pain they say, **_"You can have the honor of killing this guy, but if you don't then I will hunt him down myself."_**

Naruto leaves and goes to his apartment, he makes a shadow clone. Naruto's hair turns blond again and the clone's hair is red, **"well look who learned a new trick," **Kyuubi says in the red haired clone.

"What happened to her?" Naruto says and sits down putting his face in his hands.

**"She is now my sister too,"** Kyuubi says, **"she was forced to absorb her fox and they became one being, it is still your annoying sister but now she can access the knowledge that he had."**

Naruto stands up and looks at him, "so she is more like you now?"

**"If that is how you want to think, she is more like herself and not herself at the same time. A new person but she has all the same memories as she did before, I think."**

"What do you mean 'you think'?!"

**"For all I know one of them could have locked up certain memories,"** Kyuubi shrugs.

Naruko sits up looking around, "what happened, where am, where is that son of a…"

Kyuubi walks into the room, "don't finish that sentence sis, and as for Orochimaru, I will take care of him if he tries to hurt you again so lie down and go to sleep," Kyuubi says sounding like Naruto but his voice is a little deeper.

"I can't I need to…" Naruko tries to get up but Kyuubi grabs both her arms and pushes her back down and gets on top of her.

"I thought I told you to rest and that I would handle it little sister," Kyuubi says.

"Get off of me you imposter, where is Naruto, where is my brother?!" Naruko says, she still hasn't recovered enough chakra to fight Kyuubi, even in his clone form.

"Naruto is in the kitchen, and I am you big brother too now, since you are the new Kurama and all," Kyuubi says smirking, "now rest until you can at least stand up to me without any help."

Kyuubi gets off of her and walks away, "I won't let you humiliate me like that and get away without a fight," Naruko struggles but gets up.

Kyuubi sighs and flashes behind her then knocks her unconscious, "good night." He puts her back under the covers in Naruto's bed and walks back into the kitchen.

Naruto is sitting and looks at him irritated, "you could have waited to tell her that you know," he says.

Kyuubi sits across from him, "and when is the right time to tell her she is a tailed beast, when she dies and is reincarnated all alone looking for someone who knows her? Or when she notices the fact that her eyes are red, she has claws and fangs, or the biggest change, she has nine tails?"

"We could have told her when she awake," Naruto says.

"She was but she need more rest," Kyuubi says.

"I heard everything you said, you could have said things differently, like the fact she is a Bijuu now, you could have eased into it," Naruto says.

"Ok, well I will ease into this then; you know the white snake name Orochimaru?" Kyuubi says amused

"Really, you are trying it now?!" Naruto says irritated.

"Good, well if he did that to her and she uses Kurama's chakra like it was her own like you do then I think you are his next target," Kyuubi says.

"Then what should I do?" Naruto asks.

"Let me have more of my charka and I will take care of him tomorrow," Kyuubi say, "we told Pain and that stupid Uchiha that we would give them a day."

"Do you know why Kurama hated Itachi in the first place?"

"He was Naruko's first," Kyuubi says.

"First what, kiss?"

"Yes, and you have heard of the birds and bees right?"

"Yeah why?" He says 'why' slowly as he realizes what Itachi did to his sister. "Oh god!"

"Yep," Kyuubi nods crossing his arms, "and I only know that because when you went in each other's heads we copied each other's memories," Kyuubi says. Naruko walks in the room normally with her head down, "I thought I told you to rest."

"Just die," she lifts her head and her red eye look cold and she lunges at Kyuubi using her claws.

"You still have no experience using those, to where I do," Kyuubi makes is nails grow into claws.

"You mean the extending feature, like this right!" Naruko's claws extend and Kyuubi dodges easily, and attacks the same way. Naruko dodges easily too.

"Like I said more experience," he steps on one of her tails and she yelps in pain and he grabs the other eight, "now I can teach you to make these go away but you have to rest first, or I can step on all nine, and I know how painful that is," Kyuubi says smirking and steps on her tail harder and she lets out a little scream of pain.

Tear form around her eyes, "fine," he lets go and gets off her tails, "the technique first though."

"Fine, it's just a transformation jutsu though," Kyuubi says amused that she feel for his trick. She growls at him and transforms hiding her tails and claws.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Kitchen pin to a chair," Kyuubi says and Naruko runs into the kitchen to see a Kyuubi clone holding Naruto down.

"Let me go you stupid fox," Naruto says then it vanishes.

"Hey Naruto," she says and they all sit at the table, Kyuubi pulls another chair up for himself.

"Do need to explain everything again to you or are your new memories suffusion little sister?" Kyuubi asks Naruto doesn't like how Kyuubi keeps calling Naruko 'little sister' or just 'sister' but Kyuubi knows that.

"I already know, I also know how you can give Naruto tails and turn him into a human fox wail he sleeps," Naruko says.

"Wait what, he can do what when I sleep?" Naruto asks.

"I won't do that, but now that you are the second nine tails, I will have to train you to use your new chakra," Kyuubi says, "I don't think Konoha needs another Kyuubi rampage."

Both glare at him, "not funny," they say together.

Kyuubi rolls his eyes, he thought it was a little funny,"first lesson, transformation," he takes out a rectangle piece of paper and write' normal form' on kanji and sticks on Naruko's forehead and she transforms back, "keep that on your forehead until you can keep and transform with it on for a full week."

"What, that is so stupid," she tries to pull it off, "why won't it come off," she is irritated and pulls at it harder and falls out of her chair still pulling at the paper.

"It won't come off unless I pull it off," Kyuubi says.

"Ok," she gets up and takes Kyuubi's hand and uses it to take the paper off, "I win, transform."

"Just skip that one for now," Naruto says, "and teach me this stuff too." Both look at him surprised, "don't take it the wrong way, it's just in case, so we won't have to repeat this anytime soon."

"I don't think that will work because little sis is…" Naruko clamps her hand over Kyuubi's mouth.

"Speak a word of that and I will disband you, how did you know?!" She hisses him his ear.

"I have all of Kurama's memories so I know everything that you do, just like you have a tattoo of the nine tails on your back," Kyuubi whispers to her sweetly and evilly.

"That wasn't my fault!" She screams and stands up.

"Yeah it was Deidara and Hidan's faults," Kyuubi says.

"I knew it, those two will suffer," she says.

"Do I even want to know?" Naruto asks.

"Depends," Kyuubi says.

"NO!" Naruko says.

"Hey Dobe, is Usuratonkachi back? Ahh," Sasuke falls out the window from Naruko pushing him out it but she never got up.

"Good job, you can use your shadow push now," Kyuubi says and his chair falls backward and he hits his head on the floor.

"And every well," Naruko says.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke screams and walks into the kitchen, "what the hell was that for, is it entertaining to watch me fall from a window or something?! Why are there two Dobe?"

Kyuubi gets up and fixes his chair, "I am not Naruto, I'm Kyuubi, and if you call my sister a total moron again I will kick your ass Uchiha, anyway she is smarter than you," Kyuubi says and sits down.

"Oh god not another one, Itachi she is back and Naruto has another sibling for us to meet!"

"What does that mean?" Itachi walks in.

"What's up stupid blind Uchiha," Kyuubi says and trips Itachi with his shadow push jutsu.

"And I thought Naruko's hated me," Itachi says and gets up, "now Naruto's does and it's walking around freely."

"That is the real Kyuubi, I thought it was a fox?!"

"Shadow clone possession," Naruto, Naruko, and Kyuubi say together.

"And I know everything that the other nine tails knew before the merge so yes I have a deep seed hatred for you, you lost your brothers and gained a demon who can come and go at will," Kyuubi says.

"No, when I let you out," Naruto says.

"You didn't tell him the rules for the chakra give deal did you?"

"Nope," she says shaking her head.

"Look brat, I can come and go whenever I want and do as I please, as long as I let you use as much of my chakra as you want, help you when you need it, and don't kill you, your friends, family and etc. In their sleep or when they are awake. And I can't destroy Konoha or put people out of their misery, can't steal, murder people without permission, and I can't kidnap anyone without permission either. Oh and I can't steal people's eyes without permission too," He looks at Itachi and Sasuke, "lucky for you two," Naruko smacks him in the back of the head.

"I hope you are kidding about stealing their eyes my new brother or I will show you the window," Naruko says.

"I know why you always choice the window too," Kyuubi says and before anyone knows what happens Kyuubi is gone.

**"Not funny," **Kyuubi says talking in his fox voice and walks through the door and has branches in his hair.

"Where did you fall from a tree, off a mountain, and into the house?" Naruko asks.

Kyuubi flips her off, she does the same to him, "child," he says.

"Old man."

"Brat."

"Old fart of a fox."

"Stupid new fox."

"Usuratonkachi nine tailed older fox," Naruko says smiling, "I finally learned how to say that word."

"I am your teacher that means I am right," Kyuubi says.

"Kakashi is Naruto and Sasuke's teacher, does that mean that if he said that they have to read porn then that is the right thing to do?" Everyone is speechless.

"Your teacher reads porn," Itachi says, Naruto and Sasuke nod.

Itachi walks to the door, "where are you going?"

"To scare him out of porn," Itachi says.

"Show him naked men, and Orochimaru wail he is reading his books," Naruko suggests, Itachi is already out the door though.

Why would you want to show him that?!" Naruto asks.

"Well it will scare him if he isn't gay," Naruko says.

**I hope you like the story, taking a turn for the ... **

**I love reading reviews from anyone, so please review. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Sorry this chapter is short**

**A few weeks later**

"Again," Kyuubi says. Naruko and Naruto are training to earn how to use the nine tails chakra, "Naruko if you don't concentrate then you will just hurt your body. Naruto, we went over this yesterday, your limit is four tails, stop going over!"

"Why are we learning the fox cloak again?" Naruko asks.

"Well until you learn to control your new power without crushing people on accident you have to do more chakra control, and Naruto loses control of himself after four tails and he needs to go up to nine. Anyway Naruko you're looking a bit," Kyuubi makes it look like he has a large stomach then smack Naruto on the back of the head, "concentrate!"

"That is it Kyuubi!" Naruto uses his fox cloak and goes to five tails and attacks him.

"I knew you were faking it!" Kyuubi says irritated, both go up to nine tails and fight in the woods.

"Wow, and I thought we would actually get through one lesson without them trying to kill each other," Naruko says and sits down. She rubs her stomach smiling, 'I wonder what it will be?' She turns back into her normal form and her stomach is a inches larger, she wages her nine tails around her.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asks her.

"Itachi!" She quickly transforms back, "hi, what's up?"

"Well you have been using a genjustu to hide more than just your tails and claws, whose kid is it?"

"Who do you think it is," she says smiling and he sits by her.

"Well when were you going to tell me that you are caring our child?"

"As soon as I tell Naruto that I am pregnant," Naruko says then laughs.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Naruto comes running out of the woods.

"Oh god, how long have you know?" Naruko asks.

"I told him a few weeks ago," Kyuubi says.

"Teme," Naruko says, "I told you not to tell."

"I can do whatever I want little sister, and because it will be born when you're like that, then they will have two uncles," Kyuubi says, "I hope you two are ready for twins."

"Twins, how would you know that?!" Naruko asks but Itachi just looks blank.

"Kurama wanted to give you something special, so one will have a sharingan and the other will be like you," Kyuubi says, "and haves the brightest red hair you have ever seen."

"There is no way you know what the will look like," Naruko says.

"I can't then how do I know that the Uchiha will have black hair with red tips," Kyuubi says, "the Uchiha will have blue eyes and the fox child will have red and blue eyes. It is very hard for me not to tell you there genders," Kyuubi smirks, "like they are."

Naruko covers his mouth, "no spoilers fox, and if I hear anyone say anything about me and my children I will do something to you that will be very unpleased and will keep you from reproducing," she pats him on the back and walks to Itachi. "Hello," she snaps in front of him but he is still blank, "great you broke him!"

"I still can't believe that you are going to have his kids," Naruto say, "you two aren't even married! Wait you aren't married right?!"

"I thought you already told him that to," Naruko says.

"What, that isn't right!"

"Clam down," she says giggling, "I am joking, I am only his girlfriend."

Naruto sighs with relief and crosses his arms, "you had better."

"I bet five dollars that it won't be that way for long," Kyuubi says.

"What does that mean?!" Naruto asks irritated.

"Well if she is pregnant with his children then he would want to be a real family to them, so married is the next logical step in their relationship," Kyuubi says.

Itachi finally goes back into reality, "I will see you later," he kisses her on the forehead and leaves as quickly as he can, this is one of the only situations that can make Itachi sweat like a normal person.

"Hey big brother," Sasuke says to Itachi as he looks at rings in town, "why are you looking at rings?"

"I am going to propose to Naruko," Itachi says and then get irritated, "I don't know which to get."

"Wait propose, why is something going on?!" Sasuke asks, "What is with the big step?"

"Well, I love her and I don't want her to get taken by anyone else, and waiting for Naruto to get rid of Kyuubi is not going to happen anytime soon," Itachi looks at the other rings, "she is also with children."

"Wait she is pregnant, from you?!" Sasuke says.

"Yes foolish little brother, if you have forgotten I am an Uchiha too, so I can review the clan just as easily," Itachi says.

Sasuke glares at him, "that isn't funny Itachi," he looks at the rings, "pick that on," he points to the ring with the golden ban and a small diamond on it with, "get it engraved saying 'Uzumaki + Uchiha' or 'Naruko Uchiha' or something like that."

"How do you know so much about rings?" Itachi asks a little troubled by the fact that his little brother knows more than him about this.

"I have been waiting for the right time to, so I did some research," Sasuke holds out a black box then puts it back in his pocket and leaves.

"Hello, what can I help you with today Mr. Uchiha?" The clerk asks.

"I will take that ring and can you get it engraved?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, what would you like it to say?" She asks.

**OK I need some suggestions on what the ring will say, I am not much of a romantic so leave some comments on what you think it should say, Thanks.**

**Also review, : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Itachi goes to Naruko's house through the front door and looks at Kyuubi and Naruto scolding her. Sasuke comes in through the window and looks at Naruto, "hey Dobe, red head Dobe," Sasuke says and they see the two Uchiha.

"What is it teme?" Naruto asks him.

"Itachi has something to say to Naruko," Sasuke says smugly and goes inside.

Naruko get up and walks over to him and he meets her half way at the widow, "yes?" she asks cheerfully.

"I um," Itachi says nervously.

"Oh for god sake," Sasuke whispers, he walks to the window and gives a thumbs up.

Itachi can feel chakra strings attach to him and, "Naruko," he is forced to get down on one knee, "will you marry me?" he holds out the black box and opens it showing her the ring.

"Yes," she say, Itachi is forced to get up and they hug each other. Sasuke looks out side and nods, with his thumb up, fireworks start going off. Naruko looks at the ring and it says 'I love you Naruko U.' She puts it on and says, "I love you to Itachi," she pulls away though and looks out the window, "ok Deidara, Sasori get in here, I know how you guys and Sasuke orchestrated this back – up plan," she says and they come in.

"How did you know, hm?"

"Well my first hint was when Itachi went from nervous to 'I can do this' as he when down and this is the same thing I did at the base as a prank with Sasori!" Naruko says a little irritated, "I mean come on stop trying to use my own tricks agents me!"

Itachi goes up from behind her and kisses her, "we how about we start our wedding," Itachi looks at Sasuke, "but I think we need to watch Sasuke when he does his."

**Flash back**

"Ok, Sasori are you ready?"

"Yes, this will be a nice show," he says and a seven year old Naruko pulls Deidara and Hidan into the living room. Earlier she gave Deidara a black ring box saying it is empty and they agreed that Deidara would 'propose' to Hidan as a joke.

"Hey Hidan," Deidara walks up to him; Sasori put the ring on Hidan and makes him get down on one knee holding Deidara's hand.

Naruko plays at tape, "Deidara, will you marry me?" it said in Hidan's voice. Everyone in akatsuki is looking them, and they are blushing furiously.

"I knew they were a couple," Kakuzu says.

"Well what is your answer?" Naruko asks.

Sasori gets up takes the ring from Hidan and pushes him into the wall; he gets down on one knee.

Pain sees this and he gets down on one knee in front of Konan and proposes to her, she of course says yes.

**End of flash back**

Naruto and Kyuubi looks at him confused and everyone else starts laughing, even Sasori, "the box," Sasuke takes it out of his pocket, "is empty," he opens it put Naruto can't see so he makes him turn around and Sasuke falls to one knee and there is a gold ring in the box.

"Wow, this is almost exactly like last time," Naruko says, "If Naruto says yes then it will be exactly like last time," she whispers, "then it can be a double wedding like last time too."

Kyuubi takes the ring from Sasuke and pushes him back, "YOU AREN'T MARRING KIT!" Kyuubi screams at him. "And now for you two," Kyuubi walks up to Itachi, "I am speaking for Naruto and myself, if you hurt Naruko, we will murder you in your sleep and make it so Sasuke is really the last Uchiha," Kyuubi says and his eyes flash red.

"I understand, but if try that when I don't hurt her then I hope you like sleeping with one open because I will do the same to you two, except for Kyuubi, I will seal you in a rock," Itachi says them smiles.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from my future brother in law," Kyuubi says smiling evilly.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto says as he helps Sasuke up, "I guess that makes us brother in laws now."

"Great job Itachi, now we have two Dobe and one Usuratonkachi in the family," Sasuke says.

"That is it," Naruko walks up to him and pushes Sasuke out the window.

"So she actually does push him out the window, hm," Deidara says laughing.

"Wait, things are going to perfect," Naruko says, "there is something big we are all forgetting, Itachi I am happy Naruto and Kyuubi are ok with this but you did as Pain first, right?"

The three akatsuki agents smack them self's in the face, they forgot to ask the most stubborn and protective man in the entire world, Pain. "I can't believe we forgot to ask him, god we have been planning this for years!" Deidara says and Sasori nods.

"I can't believe you two, since when have you been planning to make Itachi propos to me?!"

"Since you two when into his room and didn't come out until dinner," Sasori says and they both blush.

"Well if you have been planning it that long then you should have thought about Uncle C!" Naruko says still blushing, "come on."

"To where?" they ask.

"Well to ask for Itachi to ask Uncle for his blessings of course, but before that ," Naruko looks at Naruto and Kyuubi.

"We give you our blessings," they say together.

The four leave, Sasuke Kyuubi and Naruto stay even though they want to see what happens. They walk into Pain's office and Pain and Konan are talking, "um Uncle C can we come in?" Naruko asks peaking in.

"Yes is something wrong?" Pain asks worried, he has asked her many time to knock but she never does, and the way she is talking so timidly worries him.

"Ok Itachi ask," Deidara says.

"Pain, sir, I want to ask for your permission to marry Naruko," Itachi says.

"What absolutely not!" Pain screams and stands up.

"Aw come on Pain, I bet Naruto and Kyuubi gave him there blessings, right Itachi?" Konan asks, she smiles at Naruko, 'thank god she is on our side.'

"Yes they have," Itachi says standing as straight as a post.

"Still no!"

"Uncle C, there is something I need to tell you," Naruko says trying not to laugh and sound nervous.

"Not now sweetie, after I get this through Itachi head we can talk," Pain starts asking him weird questions.

Konan walks to Naruko, "what is wrong Naru – chan?"

"Um, well first Itachi already proposed and I said yes," she show Konan the ring, Pain can't hear anything the girls are saying and continues to grill Itachi on how he would treat her if they go married.

"That is amazing, and the ring is beautiful," Konan says looking at it.

"Ad there is something else," Naruko says smiling.

"What is it?"

"Um I am pregnant," she undoes her transformation and shows her.

"Oh my god Naruko, congratulations, do you know what they are," Konan asks as she puts her hand on her stomach.

"Twins and I want that to be a surprise," Naruko says.

Pain looks at Naruko, "you got her PREGNANT?!" Pain screams, and everyone is afraid.

"Oops," she says, "um, well, yeah, I was going to tell you!"

"When were you going to tell me you are pregnant with the Uchiha's baby?!"

"Well one it is babies!" She screams at him, she is tired of treading lightly, "and two, I was going to tell you when I was good and ready! You used to tell me how 'I should follow my heart' yeah and now that my heart got me pregnant and I want to get married you are doing what?! Oh yeah, your trying to keep me from doing it by not giving him your stupid blessings!" Naruko screams and stomps out of his office; she transforms back and goes back to Naruto's house.

Everyone is silent, "God Pain just give him your blessing!" Konan says, "She loves him, you know that, and if you wanted to stop it you should have stopped it before the fact that he got down on one knee and is trying to give her his heart!"

"I am not giving her away," Pain says childishly.

"Pain," Sasori says, "you gave her away as soon as she set foot in Konoha and met her brother."

Everyone looks at Sasori, "that's right, hm," Deidara says.

"For the love of god just say yes!" Kyuubi says barging in.

"Come on Pain!" Naruto says irritated, "I don't want her to marry him but I gave him my blessings anyway and said it is ok!"

Sasuke glares at Naruto then Pain, "she is pregnant with Uchiha babies, now unless you want her to raise them alone then I suggest that you give him your blessings, I don't like seeing my future sister in law crying," Sasuke says.

Itachi's eyes widen at the thought of seeing her cry then he glares at Pain activating his sharingan, "I am marring her with or without your blessings Pain, just having you say yes will make her happy so now what is your answer?" Everyone glares at him, seven vs. one, right now if he says no then they are all going to attack him and force him to give Itachi his blessings.

Pain sighs heavily, "fine I will give you my blessings," everyone is about to congratulate him on this, "but first you have to promise me something."

"What do I have to promise you?" Itachi asks and deactivates his sharingan.

"You will never hurt her, and if you do, then I will kill you with my own hands," Pain says, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Itachi look at each other.

"Ok, but you're going to have to let Naruto and Kyuubi help you, I already promised them that too," Itachi says, "and I promise."

Pain nods with a sweat mark on the back of his head, Itachi leaves and everyone follows, except Pain and Konan. "Wow, I hope I made the right choice," Pain says. Naruko's clone smiles as she vanishes, she has been hiding in the shadows in Pain's office, Pain didn't notice but Konan noticed as soon as the original left.

"Naruko, hi," Itachi says coming in.

"Hey," she says pretending to be sad.

Itachi smiles a little, "he said yes, though now I have three targets on my head instead of two."

Naruko let's herself smile and she hugs him, "I am so glad he said yes, and you should have seen the increase in targets coming, just be glad Sasuke isn't one of them."

"No, my target is on your head Naruko," Sasuke says.

She lets Itachi go and looks at Sasuke, "whatever you say teme bother in law," Sasuke realizes how she heard everything he said and blushes a little. Naruko starts giggling, "Now I can make two Uchiha blush."

Sasuke looks at Itachi and he shakes his head, "should we give you two a room or something?!" Kyuubi asks.

Deidara smiles, "ok let's leave the love birds alone," Sasori helps Deidara lead everyone out of the apartment and to Sasuke's house.

"So why are we at my house?" Sasuke asks sitting at a table with everyone.

"Simple, it was here or we could tell the hormonal and demonic girl and her half blind, sharingan wielding crazy Uchiha to come here," Deidara says, "that could possibly kill us, and don't get me started on what she can do to us."

"This coming from the man who has lived with her for most of her life," Kyuubi says, "that is pathetic."

"Shut up," Sasori says breaking in, "they would still be flirting and Itachi would still be caring around that stupid ring instead of it being on Naruko's finger."

After a few days they got married and to Pain's displeasure, he had to walk Naruko down the ail with Naruto and Kyuubi.

**A month later**

Itachi is walking around Naruko and his new house, "Naruko, I am back," Itachi says and takes off his Anbu mask.

"Welcome back," Naruko says holding a baby boy with black hair and red tips; he opens his sea blue eyes and giggles when he sees his father.

"Hi Shisui," Itachi says to his son, "is Ren still sleeping, she sleeps more than you do," Itachi jokes. Naruko glares at him and walks away, "what?"

"Insult me and my children and I won't let you hold anyone," Naruko says walking into the nursery and puts Shisui in his crib to put him down for his nap.

"I was just kidding, you are the one who said I need a sense of humor," Itachi says and looks over her shoulder at him.

"When I said that, I wanted you to get a good one," Naruko says and walks to Ren's crib, "and she is awake thanks to you walking like an elephant," Naruko says picking her up. Ren has bright red hair and red and blue eyes. Ren also has one fox tail but Naruko is going to teacher her how to hide it later.

Itachi looks at her seriously, "just forget it, now let me hold one of my children," Itachi isn't asking her.

"Nope, Shisui is finally asleep and you know if Ren gets excited then she will wake him up," Naruko says and they walk out of the room and into the living room. Itachi stares at her and is waiting to hold her, "no Itachi, you can't hold her," she says coldly.

"And why not, I am her father," Itachi says.

"As far as you know," she mutter.

"What was that?"

"She is an Uchiha and I don't want you to kill her so you can't touch them," Naruko says and sticks her tongue out, "my rule."

"And you let S – class criminals hold them, and a demon?" Itachi asks.

"Well one, you are a criminal too, and two what is wrong with demons Itachi, did you forget I am a one and so is your daughter?!" Naruko asks irritated, Itachi is realizing how big if a mistake he just made.

"I was talking about…. Never mind, I am not digging myself a bigger," Itachi says.

"Good boy, you may now hold your daughter," Naruko says and hand her to him. She starts teething on his finger, "oh be careful she has," Itachi winces and pulls his finger away slowly and he is bleeding, "a fang now and they are sharp."

"I can tell," Itachi says and Naruko kisses his finger.

"I have to go," Naruko says getting up, "I will be back by diner," she walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asks.

"To make sure the hokage doesn't destroy the village," Naruko says.

"Well he is your brother," Itachi says and Ren bits him with her one tooth.

"I am going to guess she doesn't want you to make fun of Naruto," Naruko says and goes to the hokage tower, "hey Naruto," Naruko says when she walks in.

"Kyuubi that won't work, oh hi Naruko," Naruto says arguing with Kyuubi.

"Naruto I have seen this at least a thousand times, just sign it, this is a peace treaty," Kyuubi says slamming the paper into Naruto's desk.

"That is a war declaration!"

Naruko takes the paper from Kyuubi and reads it, "Um how long have you two been up doing paper work?"

"All night, why," Kyuubi says.

"Guys, this is a letter I put in reminding you to sleep and to tell you that I was coming today to help with the paperwork back up," Naruko says and puts it in the chair, "you two sleep and I will take care of this," she makes then lay down and they instantly fall asleep.

Naruko looks over all the paper and organizes them. See looks over a few Naruto has already signed and most of them are white pieces of paper. "Hey Dobe," Sasuke says and opens the window; Naruko quickly puts her hand over his mouth and shush him.

"You will wake them up," she whispers.

Sasuke smiles, "so you're doing the work for them?"

"I know what to do, and I am not as sleep deprived," Naruko says and moves some documents.

"So raising twins is easier than being Hokage?" Sasuke asks and helps her sort the papers.

"Yep," Naruko says smiling, Sasuke looks away from her, 'I hope she is joking.'

Naruto and Kyuubi wake up after a few hours and Sasuke and Naruko finish sorting all the documents, "finally done," Naruko says and wipes off her forehead.

"I think we would do better as the hokage than Naruto and Kyuubi," Sasuke says and they glare at him.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yells at him, Sasuke and Naruko smile evilly.

"Look, who is finally awake," Sasuke says.

"Yep, now they can finish signing all one million documents that are do tonight, the three new trade documents that are due tomorrow, and the papers about the village on your desk," Naruko says.

The two look on Naruto's desk and it if full of papers, "you have got to be kidding me, now I know why the last hokage was so egger to pass on the title!" Kyuubi says.

"There are over nine thousand papers on the desk, by the way, good luck," Naruko says, Sasuke and Naruko leave.

"Welcome back honey," Itachi says before Naruko can say she is back.

"I am back," she says, "and Sasuke and I are torching the hokages," She says smiling.

"How?" Itachi likes to hear how they prank them sometime to see if it is a spin-off of anything she has already done.

"Sasuke put them under a genjustu to make the think the office is full of papers and we already finished everything wail they were asleep," Naruko says.

Itachi smiles at her, "you give the phase cunning as a fox, a new meaning," he picks her up.

"Oh and where are we going?" she asks wrapping her arms around him.

Itachi smiles opens there bed room door, and kisses her, "you will see soon."

**I hope you liked the chapter. : )**


End file.
